The assembly of the hull of a small boat by combining transverse sections has a number of important advantages. It is particularly advantageous when storing or transporting the boat. For example, many smaller cruising boats are ill suited to carrying a rigid, non-inflatable lifeboat or a dinghy for use in reaching shore once the larger boat has been moored. However, a rigid lifeboat or a dinghy that can be disassembled may be more easily stored on deck or below deck. Conventionally constructed boats used for fishing, sailing, and other recreational activities are often transported by automobiles or small trucks and must be carried by trailer, whereas a disassemblable boat might be carried on the vehicle itself.
There are, however, a number of significant disadvantages associated with boats formed of separable sections that may account for their lack of popularity. The assembly of such boats so that their sections are secured together in an acceptable manner can be a difficult and time-consuming project. Many times, the construction is such that the sections cannot be assembled in the water, thereby defeating many of the potential advantages of a disassemblable boat since room must be available in which to assemble it and sufficient personnel or equipment must be available to lift it into the water after it has been assembled. Obviously, a boat which requires time-consuming out of the water assembly is entirely unsuitable for use as a lifeboat.
Another serious problem that may be encountered with disassemblable boats is that of leakage. Whenever connections are required below the waterline, it is common to use through fasteners around which leakage can occur.
A principal objective of the present invention is to provide a disassemblable boat of sectional construction which avoids the problems and disadvantages mentioned above.